


Teaspoon :: Flashback to the '80s. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleventh Doctor with Amy/Rory. Crack fic. After spending time with the Doctor and his Rubik's Cube, Amy has a very vivid dream about the 1980s. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: Flashback to the '80s. by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Doctor's recent fixation with the Rubik's Cube. I'm 38 years old so I grew up during the '80's and for me; it was the greatest decade ever and still is. So I wanted to do a little something as a tribute to that.

 

 

Flashback to the '80s. by cheri

**Summary:** Eleventh Doctor with Amy/Rory. Crack fic. After spending time with the Doctor and his Rubik's Cube, Amy has a very vivid dream about the 1980s. FINISHED.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Eleventh Doctor  
 **Characters:** Amy Pond, Rory Williams, The Doctor (11th)  
 **Genres:** Fluff, Het, Humor, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Doctor Who Funny Fic](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=980)  
 **Published:** 2011.09.20  
 **Updated:** 2011.09.20

 

Flashback to the '80s. by cheri

Chapter 1: Flashback to the '80's.

**Author's Notes:** This is inspired by the Doctor's recent fixation with the Rubik's Cube. I'm 38 years old so I grew up during the '80's and for me; it was the greatest decade ever and still is. So I wanted to do a little something as a tribute to that.

* * *

  
Amy shook her head when she came into the console room and noticed the Doctor was sitting in his seat by the console playing with the Rubik's Cube. She stood by the console and watched while he worked the cube with lightning speed, solving it in record time before he messed it up and did it again.

"You really like that thing, dontcha?" she finally said after ten minutes of watching him work the puzzle over and over.

The Doctor threw the cube to her and she caught it.

"I love the 1980's," the Doctor said to her. "It was an interesting and fun decade. Some of the greatest music and movies of all time came from that era."

"Well, I was born at the very end of it so I have no memories of living in the '80's," Amy said while she began to turn the cube. "I was a '90's baby."

"The 1990's was a good decade as well but there's something about the '80's," the Doctor mused while Amy worked the puzzle. "I'm not saying nothing bad happened during then but most of the music was about having fun and partying and a lot of humans did just that. Here…"

He walked to the console and pushed a few buttons. Amy laughed when Huey Lewis's Heart and Soul began to play and the Doctor danced around in front of her. He held out his hand and Amy put the Rubik's Cube on the console and shimmied over to him. The two of them danced around the console while the music played.

"See, music you can dance and have fun to," the Doctor said.

"Can't argue with that," Amy said.

While they were dancing, Rory came into the console room. He paused on the stairs and watched them dancing around.

"Come on, Williams, have a go and join the fun," the Doctor said when he spied him.

Rory chuckled, came down the stairs and Amy danced over to him. The Doctor stopped and watched with a smile as the two of them held each other and danced. He had a thought and cued up Chicago's Will You Still Love Me and both Amy and Rory slowed down when they heard the slow love song. The Doctor watched while they held each other close and slow danced. Then Amy whispered something to Rory and he nodded. Rory stopped and the Doctor frowned when Amy broke away and came towards him with arms outstretched.

"Gotta have a slow dance with both my boys," Amy said to him.

The Doctor beamed and put his arms around him. Rory watched while the two of them box stepped near the chair. Rory glanced up when the TARDIS lights dimmed a moment and then began to slowly blink on and off. The Doctor chuckled at that.

"The TARDIS is getting into the act, I see," he said as he danced with Amy.

The TARDIS selected another Chicago song, Look Away, and Amy switched back to Rory while the Doctor stood by and watched. While they moved, Amy put her head on Rory's shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his cologne and feeling his body heat.

"You know, if this had been playing instead of Macarena, it would have been a more romantic kiss," Rory said in her ear.

Amy chuckled.

"Just before you came in here I was teasing the Doctor about that ridiculous Rubik's Cube of his and he was telling me how great the 1980's were and played some of the music in order to show me. I have to admit, he has a point," Amy said.

The song switched to Chicago's I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love. The TARDIS lights kept going on and off and Amy chuckled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't dropped a disco ball from the ceiling," Amy said, looking at Rory's face while they danced.

"I s'pose this is her version of the disco ball," he said, gesturing to the flickering lights.

Amy smiled and put her hand on the back of Rory's head. They stopped and leaned in for a kiss while the Doctor smiled tenderly. When the song finished, the Doctor applauded and Rory and Amy laughed at that.

"You love moments like this, dontcha?" Amy said to the Doctor.

"You mean…bringing a husband and wife closer together and allowing them to have a tender moment courtesy of a great, old 1980's rock band? Yes, yes, I do."

Amy walked to him and hugged him. The Doctor beamed at that, hugged her back and patted her back. He watched fondly while Amy took Rory's hand. They gave each other loving looks before they walked out of the console room. The Doctor chuckled at that, grabbed his Rubik's Cube and sat back down in his seat.

(Later that night…)

After giving Rory a good night kiss, Amy slid into the bottom section of the bunk bed. She listened while Rory climbed up the ladder and heard the springs above her squeak as he sat down on his bed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Next time the TARDIS stops in a city, we'll have to sneak a proper bed in here," she murmured to herself.

She listened to her husband settling in and then heard his soft snoring before her eyelids started getting heavy. She closed them, drifted away and began to dream…

Amy looked around. She was standing outside a huge nightclub in the heart of an unfamiliar city. She looked down and noticed she was dressed like Jennifer Beals in Flashdance. She didn't see anyone else so she opened the nightclub door and went inside. The club was enormous with a huge dance floor in the center of it. A disco ball was hanging above the dance floor and casting flecks of light onto the dancers while Billy Idol's Rebel Yell blared out of the speakers. She walked down three steps onto the main floor. Table and chairs were scattered around the dance floor and Amy looked to the right when she heard her name being called. She saw Rory beckoning to her from one of the tables and she headed towards him. Rory stood up and Amy stopped short when she saw him clearly. He was dressed in black parachute pants, black hi-top sneakers and a FRANKIE SAYS RELAX t-shirt. He embraced her and Amy groaned when he turned and she noticed the rat tail was not only back on his head, it was now down to the small of his back and braided.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy said as she sat down beside him.

"He went to lavatory, he'll be back in a moment," Rory yelled as the music grew louder. "Blimey, they need to turn down Billy Idol in here, can hardly talk to ya!"

Amy glanced at a guy at the next table who had teased hair and guyliner. He was talking to another guy who looked like Boy George. The two of them were drinking New Coke while they chatted. Rory signaled a waitress and she took their orders for New Coke.

"It's the latest thing," Rory said to Amy. "Coke has a new flavor and I'm anxious to try it."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one trying coke," Amy said, gesturing to a man two tables over who was snorting a line of cocaine off a small mirror.

"Pond! You showed up at last!"

Amy turned at the sound of the Doctor's voice and did a double take. Instead of his usual outfit, the Doctor was dressed in a day glo yellow track suit complete with day glo yellow sparkle socks, yellow jellied sandals and a Swatch watch.

"What the hell is this?" Amy said, pointing at his garish outfit.

"This…is the '80's!" the Doctor proclaimed triumphantly before he plopped down in a chair beside Rory and began fiddling with his Rubik's Cube.

Amy tried her best to look at her friend but the day glo yellow of his outfit was burning her eyes so she had to look away.

"You'll never believe what I just did," the Doctor said to Rory after he won yet another round of Rubik's Cube. "I got that chameleon circuit to work and now the TARDIS looks like the Delorian from Back to the Future. Now we have a time machine that looks like a time machine, isn't that brilliant? Hold on…"

He pulled up his yellow sweatshirt and unzipped his bum bag. He pulled out a yellow wacky wall walker and threw the rubber octopus onto the wall beside him. He watched as the thing slowly slid down the wall before turning his attention back to Rory.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I now have a Delorian for a time machine," he said to Rory. "And when that baby hits 88 miles an hour, you're gonna see some serious shit! Oh look, I want that!"

Amy and Rory looked where the Doctor was pointing and saw someone wearing a Michael Jackson Thriller jacket. The man was also wearing one sparkly glove and had rhinestone socks on.

"Brilliant! I want that look!" the Doctor said before singing the chorus of Beat It loud enough so they could hear him over Depeche Mode.

"Be a lot better than the yellow nightmare you have on now," Amy muttered.

"Sorry, didn't hear that," the Doctor yelled to Amy.

"Nothing! I was just thinking aloud!" Amy yelled back.

The Doctor shrugged and chatted with Rory. While they were talking, the waitress brought Amy and Rory their Cokes. Amy picked up the tall glass, took a sip and made a face.

"Gah, this tastes like shite, it's too sweet!" she said, putting the glass back down.

Rory made a face when he took a drink. The Doctor took his glass, took a sip and made a similar face.

"Yes, well, wasn't one of the best ideas humans came up with," he said, setting it back down on the table. "Oh! Duran Duran's Hungry Like the Wolf! Excuse me! Gotta dance!"

The Doctor got up and hurried to the dance floor. Amy groaned when the day glo outfit stuck out like a sore thumb.

"HEY, YELLOW SUBMARINE; SIT DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE KICKS YOUR ARSE FOR BLINDIN' THEM!" Amy yelled at the Doctor.

She noticed Rory was giving her a lustful look.

"What's wrong with you?" she said.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look in that outfit," Rory said, fingering the sleeve of the ripped t-shirt. "You make Jennifer Beals look like a baboon. Make love to me!"

"Um…here?" Amy said, looking around. "Rory, shouldn't you reign in your libido for the time being?"

"Dance like Jennifer Beals for me," Rory said in a husky voice.

"Rory, calm down, okay?" Amy said, slowly sliding her chair back away from him when she noticed his trousers were beginning to bulge.

"HEY EVERYONE, WATCH THIS!"

Rory and Amy watched while the Doctor dropped to the floor on his stomach and began to do the worm across the dance floor.

"Oh…hell no," Amy said. "Will someone pull the lemon off the dance floor please?"

The Doctor began to spin around and then he whipped his legs around while his body turned.

"DOCTOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy screamed.

"THE WINDMILL, POND, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" the Doctor screamed as he continued to breakdance.

"Okay, that's it, I'm leaving and…Rory, behave yourself!" Amy said when Rory got up and launched himself at Amy's body.

"Bend over a chair and douse yourself with water for me, okay?" Rory begged.

"No! I need to leave!" Amy said, trying to wriggled out of his grasp.

She looked over and noticed, to her horror, that the Doctor was now doing the robot in the center of the dance floor. She tried as hard as she could to get away from Rory before he threw her down in front of the Doctor and did her right there on the dance floor while he did the Electric Slide. Rory was trying to put his tongue down her throat when her eyes suddenly snapped open and she gasped as she looked around the dimly lit bedroom. She sighed with relief, lay back on her pillow and listened to Rory's soft snoring coming from above.

"If there is a God," Amy muttered as she stared at the mattress above her. "Please, please, please don't let the dream I just had become reality. If it does, have a Dalek shoot me dead. Amen."

She sighed, turned on her side and adjusted her blanket before she drifted off to sleep.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43634>


End file.
